Bullied NejiTen
by ninjawarriorcat
Summary: Tenten is bullied by her best friend Neji's fan-girls, that is until Neji finds out.


"Why does he talk to her?" "She's nothing special!" "She's a total freak!" "She's ugly!"

These are the comments Tenten hears on a daily basis, because her best friend, Neji, happened to be one of the hottest boys in the school, as far as his fan-club knew he was perfect in every way, a genius, athletic, and totally hot.

But she knew differently, even before he was popular and surrounded by people she knew him, she knew him when he was the quiet kid reading quietly in the corner, afraid to get near anyone in case they broke through his shell, but no one could, his cold glare kept everyone away.

All except the hard-headed new transfer student who didn't know any better, she sat by him despite the fact he ignored her and kept telling her to go away she didn't relent; she wanted to break through his nearly unbreakable shell.

And slowly she got to know Neji, she learned that, like her, he was an orphan, his mother died giving birth to him and his father died when he was young, she was happy he finally trusted her, and she admits she had a small crush on him at the time.

It wasn't just a small crush anymore, now she really liked Neji, maybe even loved him, but she hid it well behind her tough exterior.

But she wasn't as tough as she led on, physically she was stronger than all the girls at Konoha High, (all except maybe Sakura Haruno but she was just a beast) but she was just like anyone on the inside, afraid to get hurt, and she was very self-conscious, and almost everything Neji's fan-girls said got to her really badly.

Everyone told her not to, but with dozens of people saying things against you because of your best friend it was hard, especially when you had a hard time making friends, her other best friend was a total freak always spouting nonsense about youth.

She had friends besides them of course, but they weren't as close as she was to Neji and Lee.

Today was especially bad for the fan-club though, they surrounded her after lunch, in her period where she was alone, without any of her friends, usually they left her alone but when there dear Neji-sama sat with only her today since Lee was in the gym with his idol and our gym teacher, Maito Gai.

So now with the teacher gone (Kakashi-sensei never showed up until there was at least only ten minutes of class left) all the fan-girls had her cornered in the back of the room, throwing insults and occasionally slapping her or something.

She would fight back, but if she got in one more fight the principle Tsunade threatened to expel her.

So she took it all in without it even fazing her, or at least that's what it looked like.

On the inside she was dying

Everything they said got to her, especially the ones about Neji, just because she was friends with him, and because he hated them, they hated her more than the devil himself.

"He's probably only spends time with her because she's doing him!"

Ah these came up occasionally; she would always stand up for herself against these, for goodness sakes Tenten hadn't even had her first kiss yet!

"I'd never!" she shouted, but they ignored her, as always, and kept gossiping about her as if she wasn't even there.

"Maybe she bought his friendship!"

Psh as if, Tenten had no money to spend on herself.

"With what money?" she asked rhetorically but was of course ignored.

"It's probably pity friendship!"

Ouch that one hurt, Tenten had felt as though it had been that way before, so she had confronted Neji about it, despite the fact she was afraid of rejection, but he laughed and asked where that had come from. Also of course making sure she knew she was definitely his best friend and definitely not because of pity.

"If anyone needs to be pitied it's you bakas for blindly chasing a guy who hates your guts," Tenten said, expecting not to be heard once again.

"What was that, freak?" one said.

"Neji-sama doesn't hate us!" another said, or shouted more like.

"Is that why he always shoos you away or gets pissed whenever one of you yell 'Neji-sama!' and blindly throw yourselves at him?"

"Why you…"

"What are you gonna do?" I challenged. Though I shouldn't have, being unable to defend myself anymore I was kinda stuck just taking whatever they decided to do to me.

I felt a hand slap me across my cheek and I gritted my teeth to keep from making noise and egging them on, they usually got bored after a while.

Another slap hit her other cheek, and then one punched her in the gut, punches didn't happen way often since they were such sissies.

Tenten made a soft noise when another punch landed in her gut and she fell out of her chair with a loud thump. She groaned and picked herself up only to be knocked down again and kicked.

Suddenly Tenten felt a tough grip on one of her hair buns and the chop of scissors in the other hand of the person holding her hair.

"Why don't we chop of these buns, see if you're cute then!"

Tenten struggled but she felt another sharp kick to her side and she gasped in pain, she heard the chop of the scissors closer to her, she knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help herself, she grinned through clenched teeth and mumbled "So you think I'm cute?" she forcing out a mocking laugh.

Another kick to her stomach told her they didn't find her amusing.

The scissors chopped right next to her ear by the hair the girl held tightly.

Any second now Tenten knew she would lose half her hair and then she'd have to cut the rest of it, and make some sort of excuse, for her hair and the bruises.

She always did, and somehow they were always believable

The scissors were in the girls other hand as she switched hands to get a better grip.

Tenten closed her eyes and prepared herself, and she almost missed the loud familiar shout.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The girl dropped the scissors and they landed loudly next to her and she felt her hair released for the tight grip it had been in.

"N-Neji-sama w-what are you doing here?"

"I was told to drop off something to Kakashi-sensei's room and I'll repeat myself this once, what were you doing to Tenten?"

"Uh… she wanted a haircut?"

Tenten met Neji's eyes and flinched, he knew they were lying, and she could see the anger in his eyes, anger and something she couldn't name.

"Get out of here, all of you."

That was all the _great_ Neji had to say to get his fan-girls tripping over each other to get out of there.

She heard his footsteps coming over to me, and felt his cold hands lift her up softly but sternly, his hands staying on her arms loosely.

"Why did you let them do that to you, Tenten? I know you could have easily beaten all of them in a fight."

Tenten couldn't look into his eyes, something about them made her unable to even look at him, so she eyes fixed on the floor as she mumbled. "Lady Tsunade said if I got into another fight she would expel me…"

His hands gripped the side of her arms much harsher than before.

"Tenten…" Something about the way he said her name made her look at him, straight into his eyes, and she caught that emotion she couldn't explain before filling his eyes, even over-taking the anger.

She hadn't seen many emotions come from Neji, the only way you could ever tell what he was thinking or feeling was through his eyes, that was where she caught most of his emotions, but the only place she had ever seen an emotion like this was when he was with his cousin, Hinata who he thought of as a sister.

"Neji…" Her voice slightly shook as she placed the emotion, Love, which was what she recognized in his eyes.

"Tenten I-" he didn't finish, it seemed the great Neji Hyuuga's voice was caught in his throat, so instead he slowly pressed his lips against hers before pulling away quickly.

"Don't let them touch you again, you won't get expelled I'll make sure of it."

And then he was gone and Kakashi strolled into the room giving him a brief glance before pulling his book out and pretending like he had there the whole time.

Tenten collapsed into her chair, her fingers slightly brushing her lips, where her first kiss had swiftly been taken.

Well guess she'll be taking more shit from Neji;s fan-girl's, but now she'd have back-up…

Too bad for Neji's fan-girls though…


End file.
